Predator and Prey
by Zerato
Summary: Agni gets a letter asking for help from another guild. In the process he find a old enemy.


_**A/N:** While this story is another wanderlust (check them out btw they're awesome) related fic it will be lead into the next arc of my own creation so please enjoy._

Agni began walking up to a guild that want his own. The shiny phox had received a letter from his friend Ryn and they needed help. Right before opened the door to the main hall a Zebstrika swung the door open and blew past him.

Agni poked his head in and saw a disheveled glameow going threw a bunch of papers.

"Look I'm sorry we are really busy at the... Oh Agni thank Arceus you are here."

She said looking up at the male.

"Hey it's no problem at all what's going on?"

"A huge influx of request came in and we can't handle it all so you think you can help with the higher end stuff?"

"Yeah sure hmm."

Agni began to go threw the pile of request until he spotted something a bounty poster for a Dragonair named Claudia. Agni let out a small growl at the sight of her.

"I'll take her she's dangerous and it's my kind of mission."

"Ok go downstairs and get Lyre he's a Flaaffy."

"Hold up I'm going alone."

"Look Agni technically this is our mission you're gonna need one of us to go with you unless you wanna deal with the law."

"Ok fine."

With a sigh Agni went down to the lower level. As he did the Delphox began to hear a strange noise as he searched for the electric sheep Pokemon. He followed the sound and entered a room with no door to find the Flaaffy in question on his knees and a toy shoved deep down his throat. It took every ounce of Agni's restraint to not replace that toy himself.

"Ahem I assume you're Lyre."

He said with a blush and trying not to look. As Lyre pulled the toy free to speak.

"Yeah I am~"

He said seductively.

"Good uh Ryn told me to get you for some help with a mission. I'll be outside come meet me when you're done here."

Agni quickly went out of lower levels and waited for the smaller Pokemon. After a few minutes Lyre emerged from the guild with a small bag.

"Ok big boy I'm ready to go. Where are we going anyways?"

Lyre asked.

"According to the bounty poster Claudia was spotted in a cave with a underground lake she's most likely using it as a camp to hideout in between raiding merchants."

Agni explained as he began to walk in the decoration the cave was said to be. As they walked Agni began to speak.

"Uh sorry about earlier I'm Agni by the way."

"Oh it's fine not like I get to do anything down there with anyone anyways."

Lyre mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing don't mind me. Just wanna get this job done is all."

"Same can't wait to take this bitch down."

"Oh you have some history with this Claudia lady?"

"Oh yeah I do she screwed my family over a long time ago so seeing her behind bars is gonna be great!"

Agni said with a smile just thinking about it. His large canines fully viable to the small Pokemon. Lyre looked forward when he saw them.

"How long until we get to the cave?"

"Not much longer though it is getting past close to the usual dinner time for my guild hopefully we can take her down then I'll cook us a meal. Think of it as a sorry for interrupting you earlier."

Lyre grinned and not much later they found the cave that was said to house there target. Agni began to walk in his flaming wand out to give them a source of light. Thankfully the cave wasn't deep and the pair going a chamber with glowing gems in the ceiling with a large lake below them. Lyre stepped up to the lake a grin on his face as he charged up a electric attack.

"Guess this is the place if she's in there she's toast."

But before Lyre could release the powerful Thunder attack Agni pulled him back.

"Are you crazy there could be innocent Pokemon in there!"

Agni yelled.

"And what if there isn't and she's sleeping at the bottom of that lake this is our best chance to strike!"

Lyre yelled back. Before Agni could answer though a Hydro pump hit him directly in the chest. The fire type hit the cave wall as the large Dragonair rose from the lake.

"Thanks for the save too bad I'm gonna have to leave this place. I quite liked it but can't have guild members just coming in whenever they want."

With that she readied another attack and as Lyre braced himself he felt something hit him but it didn't hurt. He began to pat himself to see if he was all there then fired a thunderbolt at the equally confused Dragonair.

"But how?! You should be too lovestruck to hurt me! My attract never fails!"

She screamed as Lyre began to laugh at her.

"Oh you dumb fish."

Lyre let out another thunderbolt but Claudia managed to dodge she began to charge up an attack but was stuck with a fire blast from Agni.

"You're done Claudia give it up!"

"Never!"

She let out a powerful hurricane and as the two guild members took cover she used that moment to escape. Once the wind settled Agni let out a growl and punched a rock on anger knowing they wouldn't be able to find her and they failed the mission.

"How the hell did she get away?!?"

"Hey if you would of let me attack the lake we would have gotten her!"

Lyre said going over to the larger Pokemon.

"I told you there could of been innocent Pokemon in there and trust me the guilds aren't fans of them getting hurt!"

Agni yelled back letting his head to tell at Lyre.

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you!"

A moment passed as the two were at each other's throats. Then Agni pinned Lyre down on his back as they began to kiss. Agni didn't give Lyre a moment as he broke the kiss and began to go lower.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch little sheep~"

Agni growled in his ear before kissing and lightly biting Lyre's neck. All Lyre could do was let out small moans as he was flipped onto his stomach and had his ass raised. That's until he felt it. The canine cock of the Delphox rubbing against his tailhole.

"Please~"

With that Agni slammed into Lyre hard and fast his hot cock was hugged by the small Pokemon. Agni learned over Lyre his paws digging into Lyre's sides as as he fucked him with a primal passion.

Lyre looked over and saw Agni's sharp teeth and his tongue hanging out. It was amazing and he was in heaven feeling this large predator filling him.

"Like that don't you little sheep?~"

Agni growl out before licking his neck. Lyre couldn't answer though he was too lost in the pleasure after not having anything like this in who knows how long. Sadly it couldn't last forever as he felt something bigger pushing against his hole. His eyes went wide when he realized what it was. His own cock was was twiching as he felt Agni's know trying to get in he was about to burst and the second that knot was in him it would be it. He didn't have to wait much longer as Agni licked the back of his neck then bit down on it to hold Lyre still. With a final they're accompanying the but Agni pushed his knot in and began to fill his 'prey' with cum.

"Ahhh!~"

Lyre let out a loud moan as the predator filled him. His own dick pumping out and staining the floor of the cave. They stood still for what felt like hours as Agni emptied himself painting Lyre's ass white with cum. Agni pulled him close and into a cuddle as they rested.

"So about that dinner~"

Lyre said with a grin.

Later that night Agni had left to return to his own guild after taking Lyre home. As he went down to his room he noticed Freya getting fucked by Aiden.

"Oh Lyre welcome back how was your mission?"

The Glaceon was ready to hear him complain about not having any sex as she was getting filled by the Lycanroc but to there surprise he just smiled.

"It was fulfilling~"

With that he went to his room for the night.


End file.
